


Baby boy!

by Crytober



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Humor, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, It’s like, M/M, Only oral, Protective Tony Stark, Teen Deadpool, Teen Wade Wilson, Wade gets yeeted, but like, but like it’s never mentioned, god I hope This is funny, i think I did wades Character justice, that’s about it, two am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 07:10:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16887963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crytober/pseuds/Crytober
Summary: Peter only wanted some cookies





	Baby boy!

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy

There sat the incredible spider-man, in a hello kitty sweat pants and an oversized sweater munching on cookies for breakfast when—

WHAM  
  
CRASH

“OOOOOOH SPIDYYYYYY”

Oh shit

“Who the fuck—“

Oh shit

Wade eyes land on his and he points

“Baby boy!”

“Baby boy?!” Came Tony’s Voice, a Protective edge to it.

Peter snapped out of his trance when Bucky came in with a gun

“DON’T SHOOT! DON’T SHOOT DO NOT SHOOT!” Peter frantically screamed waving his hands like a mad man.

Everyone turns to him with a look that screams “ _why would we not shoot the random guy that broke into the tower”_

“And why not?” Steve calmly asked him, still on alert though.

“He’s… my friend” Peter says, how would you exactly phrase “ _Hey this is my Murderous boyfriend”_

“If” Wade clicks his tongue, “a ‘friend’ means that we make out and suck each other’s dic—“

“DO NOT” Peter screeched.

“Then we’re pretty good friends” Wade finished.

“I’m going to take a wild guess and say this is your boyfriend?” Clint asked

“Secret Boyfriend.” Tony added curtly while glaring at Wade who was now slung over Peter.

“Been dating for a while now!”

“And you didn’t tell us?”

“Didn’t think it was any of your guys business.” Peter muttered poking at his soggy cookie.

“Why did you call the man of spiders ‘baby boy’ he is not a baby?” Thor came forward and asked.

“Oh but he is baby boy!”

“Wade”

“My Baby boy”

“Wade”

“Baby, Baby boy”

“Wa—“

“Baby”

“Wade I will yeet you put a window”

“..”

“Ba-“

Wade goes out the window

“I think” Tony starts. After watching Wade get yeeted.

“We all need to sit down and talk.”

Peter groaned and face planted his head on the counter.

“I’ll I wanted was some cookies”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos? Comments?


End file.
